<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Count The Ways by lfg1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319907">How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Count The Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986'>lfg1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Introspection, M/M, Romance, first person Timmy POV, newlyweds, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Timmy and Armie's wedding, Timmy reflects on all the things about Armie that he loves.  </p>
<p>A love letter of sorts to Armie, written for camille-bee as part of a Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Do I Love Thee, Let Me Count The Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Bee/gifts">Camille_Bee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again!  Yes, you're seeing right, this is another update from me so soon, lol.  :D</p>
<p>I participated in a small Secret Santa exchange with a few of my close fandom friends, and I happened to get the lovely Camille-Bee as my person to give a gift to.  So this is written especially for her, as I know she adores Armie the same way I do.  So this is basically just a short love letter to Armie, explaining all the reasons why he's so wonderful, as told through Timmy's eyes the morning after their wedding.  I hope you enjoy it!  &lt;333</p>
<p>Also this is my first attempt at writing in first person, so I hope it isn't too awkward or weird.  I usually hate first person, but it just felt right for this particular story so I went with it.</p>
<p>Title is from the poem "How Do I Love Thee?" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I’m aware of when I wake is the feeling of warmth.  Not just any warmth, like from a blanket or a heater, but the kind that surrounds you so completely and seeps into your soul, warming even the deepest chill.  The kind that comes from the person whose soul is bound to yours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie has always been like a human furnace, which is the perfect cure for my eternally frozen state of being.  Even from the very beginning, my body instinctively sought out his whenever possible, and eventually it just became normal for us to be constantly touching.  I never once doubted how both my body and mind reacted to his, like I somehow knew from the very beginning that this was it, this was the only man I would ever truly belong to, and he to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night we made it official, though my heart, body and soul have been his for many years.  Now I have a ring and license to show for it, and I couldn’t be happier to declare my love for the man of my dreams to the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I blink my eyes open to see one of Armie’s massive arms draped across my abdomen, his bare shoulder coming up almost to my chin as he holds me protectively.  I love his arms, so strong and thick.  Those arms that wrapped themselves tightly around me the moment we met, that have held me gently when I was upset, have pushed me deep into the mattress and pulled me impossibly tight against his body as we made love.  I’ve never known a safer place than in the warm cocoon of Armie’s arms.  If I had my way, I would stay there forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can’t help but reach up to stroke my hand softly along the bare flesh before me, running up his forearm and over his shoulder, then back down along the huge expanse of his back.  I can feel the firm muscles there as I move, knowing how Armie has at times shouldered the weight of the very world on that back, and yet can and has carried more still.  He’s carried me more times than I can count, both literally and figuratively.  He’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I draw my hand back, Armie shifts in his sleep, snuggling his face even deeper into the crook of my neck, arm curling tighter against me.  I can feel the hot puffs of air on the side of my neck as he breathes softly.  It tickles slightly as the hair there moves with the soft breeze, but I have no desire to move away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I close my eyes again, focus on the gentle rise and fall of Armie’s chest I can feel over my left shoulder as he half covers me.  I can just make out the soft thumping of his heartbeat as it pulses against my bicep.  I love all these little signs of life in Armie, so entwined with my own that sometimes it’s hard to tell where one of us ends and the other begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I lay a while just listening to the soft sounds of our combined breathing, but soon my bladder becomes insistent, and I reluctantly have to slip out from under the warm blanket of Armie’s body and make my way to the bathroom as silently as possible, not wanting to wake him just yet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once I relieve myself, I give myself a once-over in the mirror, noting with a fair bit of pride and the tiniest hint of lust the purple marks Armie’s mouth had left along my neck and shoulder.  Those sinful, plush lips which knew exactly how and where to suck to produce the most delicious swirls of pleasure throughout my whole body.  And his teeth, that look so perfect and beautiful in pictures but have made me scream more times than I can count when they bite down on the soft, sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And his tongue…I’m convinced it has magical properties.  The way it can both light my entire body on fire when it runs down my spine or plunges deep inside me, or bathe me in the most soothing waters of love and devotion when he kisses every inch of my skin with such tenderness I could cry.  I have never felt so worshipped by another human in my life, and when his lips returns to mine once more, I breathe my prayer of thanks into the open cavern of his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As I make my way back to the bedroom, I pause in the doorway.  Armie has shifted in his sleep, now rolled onto his back, one leg flung wide, causing the covers to slide down and expose even more of his perfect body.  His left hand is delicately placed over his abdomen, fingers curled in just slightly.  The golden streams of early morning light catch on the silver band wrapped around his ring finger, and I look down with a smile to find the one that matches it on my own hand.  We’d picked them out together, hours spent searching as each of us wanted slightly different designs, until we found the one that had the perfect mix of what we both wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sliding that ring onto Armie’s long finger yesterday was one of the best moments of my life, being able to call him mine in every way.  Those fingers that have traced a million different patterns all over my skin, that have wrapped themselves around my curls and tugged, just hard enough to feel the intensity of Armie’s desire in the height of passion.  Those fingers that expertly know how to open me up, prepare me and bring me no end of pleasure all on their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie suddenly draws in a deep breath and lets out a sigh in his sleep.  My eyes slide from his hand upwards to his broad chest, covered in a layer of thick, coarse hair that I love to run my own fingers through, or rub my cheek against when we lie cuddled together.  Sometimes it tickles my face when he laughs or talks, but I don’t care.  I love every strand of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My gaze travels further up to his face, features smoothed out in a peaceful expression as he sleeps, eyelashes fanned out against the soft skin around eyes.  Even with his eyelids closed, I can still see the brilliant blue orbs that live behind them, that look deep into my soul and see my every want and need and desire, and yet somehow manage to hide an ocean of their own secrets in their depth.  I have come to learn some of these secrets over our years together, and I will make it my mission to uncover every one of them by the time we leave this earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And though there are so many parts of Armie’s body that I find sexy, the one that I’m the most attracted to is his mind.  Not only the vast intelligence it holds, which is incredibly sexy in itself, but the way it works.  How he can be clever and biting, wrap something up in crass humor and still somehow make it poignant.  He understands language in a way I am forever in awe of, how the simplest of expressions can be the most meaningful, or how sometimes saying nothing at all sends the loudest message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And his heart, the way it feels so deeply for so many, even those who might not return the gesture.  I’ve always been amused at how he would say I am so emotionally open, when he is just as open with his emotions, maybe even more so.  It was what drew me to him in the first place, this man who was so generous and free with his love, so willing to give it to others and yet couldn’t see how much love he got back in return, or how much more he was worth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie sighs again, but this time his eyes blink open, squinting against the sudden light.  It takes him a minute to realize I’m not beside him, but once it registers, he turns his head from side to side, eyes frantically scanning the room for my presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here, love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of my voice draws his eyes to mine across the room.  “Timmy?  What are you doing, babe?”  His voice is rough from sleep, but it’s still my favorite sound in the world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, it’s too early for that.  Come back to bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that sounds like the best idea I’ve ever heard.  But before I move away from the doorway and slide in beside him, I pause, taking one last moment to look my fill at this gorgeous, amazing man who has captured my heart but generously offered his own in exchange.  Every day I think I can’t love him more than I already do, and every day he proves that to be untrue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Armie stills then, looking at me with curious eyes.  Sometimes I wonder how he couldn’t know, but then, that’s part of his unique charm and I worry what might happen if he ever realized the true depths of my love for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few seconds, I see his lips twist up in a smile.  “Hmm, I might have some idea.”  There’s a pause, then his grin gets wider.  “But why don’t you come here and tell me again, just in case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that’s exactly what I do.  And I plan to spend the rest of my life doing the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>